


Only Her

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s the bride: cream and ruby red, pale skin and bright eyes, the universe engulfed in her beautiful soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Her

Only Her  
She’s the bride, beyond that door. He rests his open palm against the hard material. He has a dress on, he exists, because her soul, her heart was big enough to bring him back.   
She’s the bride: cream and ruby red, pale skin and bright eyes, the universe engulfed in her beautiful soul. 

She is the bride, and he knows her dreams…in some of them he was the groom, when she was younger, when the world, the universe and them were different. 

She is the bride, holding a blue book - and if she knew, if she only knew — as tears fall down on them and he hears them, inside the Tardis, hears her heart breaking and mending as she remembers. She has lived well, a new set of memories, happy memories, new and old dreams and the same fire and passion.

She is the bride, crying at her own wedding, calling him, because maybe she feels, deep down, he belongs there. She is the bride, and as he opens the door and finally faces her, meeting, after an eternity, few minutes, forever, her eyes, for a moment…just one moment he feels like the groom. Like she belongs to him. Like the dreams he saw sometimes, weren’t hers alone. 

Like he remember what the taste of her lips feel like. It’s just a moment, and then he lets the mask slip on. It’s just a moment, and he’s breathless, feeling young and old… Hating to be Amy’s imaginary friend, wishing to be someone else…losing himself in her eyes, in the trust, the love, the universe in them. 

The days that never came…indeed.

The days that could have, would have, if things had been different. But she was the bride…and he was just the mad man in the blue box, the imaginary friend. Amy…for a moment, was his bride, his world… And the doctor danced, looked, exhaled, wishing, hoping, desiring…her.

Only her.


End file.
